1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual surface-treated injection molding article and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an injection molding article comprises a synthetic resin article manufactured in a shape corresponding to a mold by pouring a molten resin into the mold. Since it is easy to mass-produce such injection molding articles, they are widely utilized as casings for many consumer electronic appliances.
For example, injection molding articles are employed for producing cosmetic containers, game machines, portable terminals, such as mobile phones, etc. The evolving trend in modern portable products is that they serve as fashionable items for users. Due to this trend, portable terminal users sometimes decorate their portable terminals using a third party portable pouch, or a case directly mountable to the terminal.
According to various demands of such users, efforts are being made so as to diversify the cases' external appearances of portable appliances by phone manufacturers. For example, such efforts include: merely diversifying products' colors; performing post-processing surface treatment, such as painting, vapor deposition, printing, or plating, etc. to vary the color of casing; and performing insert mold labeling (IML) so as to coat a separate film onto a product when the product is molded. Further, separately manufactured pattern stickers are available to attach onto the injection molding articles.
By providing ornamental elements as mentioned above, new visual effects can be provided to the external appearances of portable appliances.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional surface-treated injection molding article has a paint layer 2 formed on a main surface of an injection molding substrate 1 formed from an opaque material, and a colored area, a logo, a pattern, an ornamental design, and a picture 3 formed in the paint layer 2. However, such a conventional injection molding article formed from an opaque material exhibits a poor durability without the use of paint layer (protection layer) 2, and has a limitation in implementing a stereographic appearance of designed ornamental elements, such as a colored area, a logo, a pattern, an ornamental design, and a picture 3.
The conventional injection molding article is formed with a pattern on one side thereof by processing an injection molding substrate, using a mold having a corresponding pattern, and then surface-treating the injection molding substrate by forming a paint layer once only. As a result, there is a limitation in implementing such a pattern in depth, and also it is difficult to form a logo, a pattern, an ornamental design, a picture, etc. precisely.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a method which can implement a metallic appearance or a stereographic appearance of a logo, a pattern, an ornamental design, a picture or the like more in depth on the final injection molding article.